


we keep on running, running through a red light

by LovesLaboursFound



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Bad Puns, First Kiss, Hedonism, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesLaboursFound/pseuds/LovesLaboursFound
Summary: what a fun night





	we keep on running, running through a red light

When I open my eyes, it’s still dark. But why is the dark warm and soft and smell like sweat. Wait. This is my pillow. It slowly rises to reveal the rainbow of my night light and comes down quickly, waking me up for real. 

“Wake up, Webbs.”

My name is Archirri Ak’sax Webster, but everyone calls me Archie. I haveI don’t know why Barley Lightfoot has been dating me this past month, but I haven’t been complaining. That big soft smile seems to fill my vision as it blurs away the grey and black of sleep. So far two out of my four eyes are really focused. I slowly stretch out each of my six arms, two scratching at my hair and face, one reaching for the alarm clock. “Barley, it’s pitch black outside. What time is—“

He grabs the alarm clock before I do and slams it down face first. “Time is a construct, Archie. Let’s go get Loreos.”

I reach out two of my arms and he pulls me out of my little blanket cocoon. My curly yellow hair with black spots is super messy and Barley has the complete audacity to noogie me. I respond by wrapping two pairs of arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, and leaning in for a kiss. He closes his eyes. 

I lick all the way up the side of his face and giggle. “How’d you even get in?”

He nods to the window. It’s broken. Dad is gonna be pissed. 

He climbs back through the window, and I follow, making sure not to cut myself on the glass shards. Jeez, we need to get that fixed. Not now. Now is the time for going to the Hummingblurred down the street. Not for gas, of course. For Loreos.

When we get there, it’s just opening up for the morning, or what you could call a morning. It’s still completely black out. We enter, our shoes clicking on the linoleum flooring, the whoosh of the air conditioning kicking in. 

The clerk is almost dead. We immediately head for the snack aisle, Barley grabbing a box of Uni-Corn Flakes. Those things are disgusting, they are revolting, and wow I am in love with this man. I see another person walk in. 

“What kind of maniac is up at this hour?” I ask.

“Heh, us, I guess.”

“Lift.”

“Yessir.”

He grabs my sides and hold me up over the aisles. Oh no. That’s Jakob Hardie, my school’s bully. That damn kenku douchebag is gonna pay for stuffing me in that locker. 

“Here’s the plan.”

“What? Who did you see?”

“Prick from school. Okay, so I’m gonna confront him from the front, you grab him from behind when he least expects it.”

“Ah, a fine battle we shall have!” He says in that stupid movie narrator voice he’s always doing. I love it.

I act casual, fake-inspecting a jar of Minotaur-taur sauce. I “accidentally” bump into Jakob. “Ah! Jakob!” I say.

“Bitch.”

“Haha, classic you! You silly birdy buffoon.”

“The hell—?”

Barley jumps up and slams his beanie on and over Jakob’s head. He thrashes his head around, crashing into the aisles, spilling everything, resulting in literally no reaction from the cashier. How.

I punch Jakob in the groin, and he comes down like a skyscraper. Oh no. Oh no that’s blood. I hate blood. It. It’s just there. Okay. 

I turn to Barley so slowly that you would need to use a time lapse video just to see an inch of movement. He has the same expression as I do. He reaches for the beanie cautiously, as if Jakob’s body could spontaneously combust at any moment. Which it could. Or not. I have no clue. “Grab anything you can,” I softly say. He takes the order.

We run up and down the store grabbing chips, cookies, sodas, everything. We slam it all on the counter and I grab the credit card I stole from my dad. The cashier mindlessly swipes the items, and we stand in silence. 

I look back. Jakob groans. I don’t look back. 

I’m scared. Barley grabs my hand, intertwines our fingers, and suddenly it feels like somebody hollowed out my stomach and filled it with candy, or someone poured a bucket of water on me after months in a desert. Closing my eyes, I rest my head on his shoulder. The beep of the cash register becomes a low hum, and I softly move my feet to the music on the loudspeakers. 

My world is still dark. He’s holding both my hands and resting them on his shoulders. He’s dancing too. He’s dancing  with  me. So now it feels like falling and rising at the same time. I open my eyes and he conquers my world once again. It looks like we lost track of time, because the cashier clears her throat. She tells us the total. I give her the card. We pay for it all, exit the shop, and I lose myself in him again. He kisses me for real this time, and it’s like reliving every single day again within twenty-three seconds. I shove a cookie half-into his mouth, half-into mine and bite it. He laughs and takes my hand again, running down the streets, nearly getting hit every time.


End file.
